Familiar Taste of Poison
by Regina Artemis DeLuna
Summary: Harry and Draco have a mutual addiction. When Harry wants more than just sex, he decides to put a stop to their affair. Malfoy never loved him and never will, so why bother trying when the sweet escape is always laced with the familiar taste of poison?
1. Drink the Wine, My Darling

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter. **

**Warning: Some hard language, and Slash (yaoi, shonen-ai), Femme-Slash (yuri, shoujo-ai) don't like, don't read. If you still decide to read this and flame me, I'm just gonna laugh.**

**A/N: This is titled after Halestorm's song by the same name.**

**Chapter One: Drink the Wine, My Darling**

_"Drink the wine  
My darling you said  
Take your time  
And consume all of it  
But the roses  
Were only to drain my inspiration  
The promises were spoiled  
Before they left your lips"_

"We have to stop this, Malfoy," protested Harry weakly as Malfoy pressed him up against the wall of an empty classroom. Malfoy, however, proceeded to ignore him and began to teasingly kiss Harry's neck. Harry moaned before finally succumbing to his desire and his protests died down as he began to take control of the situation, reversing their positions and pressing Malfoy against the wall and attacking his full pouting pink lips. Malfoy whimpered as clothes were shed and both boys groaned as skin met skin. Harry muttered a charm and instantly Malfoy's channel was slick and ready. Harry groaned as another charm was hissed and his cock was lubed up. Both boys moaned in pleasure as Harry thrust into Malfoy's tight warm heat. It had been far too long since they had last met for a good fuck, and both boys had been craving each other desperately, needed a fix. Their addiction to each other was obvious in the way they frantically attacked each other's mouths and bodies with vigor and the meeting of their bodies was hurried and rough. Malfoy cried out as Harry changed the angle of his hard thrusts and began to hit his sweet spot over and over again.

"Ah! Potter..." whimpered Malfoy, "I need...AH! I need you to-oh GOD, right there! AH! POTTER PLEASE!"

Harry understood what Malfoy wanted and with a practiced hand, he grabbed Malfoy's neglected member and began to pump it in time with his frantic thrusting.

As Malfoy's cries reached a crescendo, Harry knew he was close and proceeded to pinch the tip of Malfoy's penis, sending Malfoy over the edge.

Malfoy's eyes shot open and Harry watched as pleasure washed over Malfoy's pale face, captivated by the other boy's beauty. He loved it when Malfoy lost his cool and poise and came, because in that secret, forbidden moment, Malfoy became Draco with the unguarded, flushing face, the vulnerable boy whose emotions were as clear as day and whose gorgeous blue gray eyes glazed over in ecstasy as he clutched Harry to him and pulled him in for a passionate kiss to try to muffle his desperate whimpers and stop his uncontrollable trembling. Draco, the boy who was warm and addicted to Harry, the boy Harry never wanted to let go. The boy Harry could spend the rest of his life breathing in.

With a whimper of his own, Harry came, spilling his seed into Draco's tight, slick heat.

And as he rode out his orgasm, he could have sworn he heard Draco whimper, "Harry!"

Both boys collapsed onto the floor, completely spent and exhausted, foreheads resting together and breaths mingling in heaving pants.

After a few minutes of catching their breath, Draco stiffened and Harry sighed as Draco withdrew, pulling himself back together and gathering his infamous icy Malfoy composure. Draco, Harry's Draco, turned back into Malfoy, the bastard that Harry hated with as equal passion as he loved Draco. As Malfoy began to pull his clothes back on, Harry had to hide his tearing eyes.

"Thanks for the fuck, Potter," said Malfoy as he pulled his dress shoes on.

"Malfoy..." said Harry tiredly, "We have to stop."

Malfoy only snorted.

"A little late for that, don't you think, Potter?" said Malfoy, scoffing.

Harry grew angry. Malfoy knew damn well what he meant!

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it!" he snarled.

Malfoy raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at Harry's attitude.

"I don't believe I do, Potter, please be so kind as to explain," he said coolly.

"We need to stop whatever this is between us!" yelled Harry.

Surprise-and was that _hurt_?-flashed across Malfoy's face before it became shuttered once again.

"Oh?" said Malfoy in an icy voice, "And pray tell, what made you come to this decision?"

Harry's anger fled, and in it's place was exhaustion.

"This is wrong, Malfoy..." said Harry tiredly.

Malfoy lost his temper.

"AND WHAT'S SO WRONG ABOUT IT!" he screamed.

Harry started, shocked at Malfoy's loss of composure.

"I..." Harry trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"WHAT?" snarled Malfoy, "WHAT'S WRONG ABOUT IT?"

Harry's own temper flared.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S WRONG ABOUT IT?" snapped Harry.

"YES!"

"THE FACT THAT YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" yelled Harry.

Malfoy's angry expression became shocked and Harry's anger suddenly fled.

"You don't love me, Malfoy...you never have and you never will...and I need more then just a few fucks to keep me happy, I DESERVE more than a few fucks, in fact! And that's why I refuse to do this anymore!" said Harry in a heated voice.

Malfoy shook his head in a dazedly stunned way.

Harry waited for a beat, hoping to Merlin that Malfoy would say that he was wrong and that he _did_ love him. But Malfoy said nothing and with a barely audible sob, he turned, trying valiantly to hide the tears streaming down his face.

"Goodbye, Malfoy," he whispered before he fled.

When Malfoy finally came to his senses, Harry was gone, and Draco sank to his knees and wept in confusion and bitterness, wondering why it hurt so damn much.

_"I breathe you in again just to feel you  
Underneath my skin  
Holding on to  
The sweet escape  
Is always laced with the  
Familiar taste of poison"_

**A/N: Please review and tell me if I should continue this!**

**And btw, A Cycle WILL be updated...I haven't forgotten, I've just been crazy busy!**

**-Reggie  
**


	2. Fighting the Battle

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter. **

**Warning: Some hard language, and Slash (yaoi, shonen-ai), Femme-Slash (yuri, shoujo-ai) don't like, don't read. Also, this is mildly AU.  
**

**A/N: This is titled after Halestorm's song by the same name.**

**Chapter Two: Fighting the Battle That Didn't Want to Be Won  
**

_"__I tell myself  
That you're no good for me  
I wish you well  
But desire never leaves  
I could fight this  
'Til the end  
But maybe I don't want to win__"_

Draco sighed as he drifted listlessly from class to class. Days seemed to blur with one another now that his secret meetings with Harry had come to an end and his confusion hadn't yet abated. Why did it hurt so much not being able to be near Harr-no, _Potter_? Why was he so miserable not being able to touch, taste and breathe in Potter? He fairly _ached_ with the need to be near Har-no, damn it! _Potter!_ Why? Why did he feel the need to be wrapped up in Potter's arms to be content? Why did he want to not fuck Potter, but do _something more _than that? WHY? It was all so new and confusing and Draco wanted nothing more than to run to Pott-oh fuck it! _Harry_ and beg him to stop ignoring him and DO SOMETHING to ease his roiling thoughts and heal his hurting soul. Draco was sick and tired of bitterly crying himself into an exhausted sleep every fucking night! He wanted Potter damn it! He wanted _Harry_, the boy who wanted more than Draco's body...who wanted his...dare he think it, LOVE?

_"You don't love me, Malfoy...you never have and you never will...and I need more then just a few fucks to keep me happy, I DESERVE more than a few fucks, in fact!"_

Why did those words always echo in Draco's memory and send a painful pang through his very core?

But no! It couldn't be! Draco couldn't possibly give Harry his love! He didn't know _how!_ He _couldn't! _He had foolishly given his love once before...and had had his budding heart ripped out and torn apart. He was scared. After all, Harry had rejected his friendship! What was to stop Harry from rejecting Draco's love?

But...Harry wanted more than a few fucks...did that mean that he wanted Draco's love? It was so confusing and all Draco knew was that he needed Harry...he had always needed Harry.

Sweet Harry, the only one to ever get under his skin and make him lose his cool...to make him scream in not only rage, but ecstasy as well...the only one to ever make him truly _feel_. Feel something that wasn't emptiness. The only one to ever touch Draco with gentleness during sex...the only one to stay afterward instead of just taking his leave after being done using Draco's body.

Why did it hurt so much to be apart from Potter? WHY?

"Draco?" came the concerned voice of Astoria Greengrass.

"Yeah, Tor?" whispered Draco.

"You've been crying again, haven't you?" she said knowingly.

Draco gazed at her in shock.

"How..." he began, but Astoria cut him off.

"Women's intuition, plus the fact that I know you well enough to know when you're using glamor charms," she said gently, "What's wrong?"

Draco sighed and shook his head.

"Did Potter break up with you?" she asked hesitantly.

Draco's head snapped up in bewildered shock.

"What?" he gaped.

"I'm not stupid, Draco! I know you've been sneaking around with Potter and I know you're madly in love with him!" she snapped, "In fact, most people in Slytherin know!"

Draco stared and Astoria sighed in exasperation.

"Don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet?" she said incredulously.

"You're wrong...I don't love him...I CAN'T!" he denied vehemently.

Astoria groaned.

"DRACO! YOU'VE LOVED HIM SINCE FUCKING FOURTH YEAR! HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE FIGURED IT OUT YET?" she shrieked.

Draco only shook his head in denial and shock.

"Ugh!" exclaimed Astoria, throwing up her hands in despair, "You, Draco Malfoy, are utterly hopeless and oblivious to your own feelings!"

"I am not! I KNOW I don't love Potter!" he snapped.

Astoria stood, having lost her patience.

"Fine!" she snapped, "Be miserable! But you and I both know that you're fighting a battle that doesn't want to be won! So when you finally figure out that you want Potter for more than sex, I'll be waiting to say 'I told you so!'"

And with that, Astoria Greengrass stormed away in a temper.

-HPDM-

"I cannot _believe _him, Daphne!" Astoria screeched once she reached the common room to her older sister, Daphne "Queenie" Greengrass, "He is SO stubborn!"

"I give him a couple of weeks before he cracks!" snorted Daphne.

"Really?" said Blaise Zabini in amusement, "'Cause I give him one week!"

Theodore Nott scoffed.

"I give him five days!" he challenged.

"No way!" said Pansy Parkinson. When her friends turned to her with raised eyebrows, she preened under the attention and said, "You're all giving him WAY too much credit! I give him _three_ days before he cracks and begs for Potter's forgiveness!"

"You're on!"

_"I breathe you in again just to feel you  
Underneath my skin  
Holding on to  
The sweet escape  
Is always laced with the  
Familiar taste of poison"_

**A/N: Please review and feel free to give me some constructive feedback! Constructive feedback in reviews make the world go round so don't be shy!**

**REVIEW!  
**

**-Reggie  
**


	3. Fighting the Battle Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter. **

**Warning: Some hard language, and Slash (yaoi, shonen-ai), Femme-Slash (yuri, shoujo-ai) don't like, don't read. Also, this is mildly AU.  
**

**A/N: This is titled after Halestorm's song by the same name.**

**Chapter Two: Fighting the Battle That Didn't Want to Be Won Part 2  
**

_"__I tell myself  
That you're no good for me  
I wish you well  
But desire never leaves  
I could fight this  
'Til the end  
But maybe I don't want to win__"_

Harry Potter was depressed. Not that he'd ever admit it, but Hermione Granger knew and had a hunch about why.

"Harry?" she said softly, eyes scanning the "eighth" year boys' dorm.

Harry turned to look at her will dull green eyes.

She shuddered lightly at the hopeless look in them before sighing and walking over to sit on his bed and lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You've been acting slightly...off," she said carefully, "Harry...I know you feel as if you burden us with problems, but that is far from true...we love you Harry and we want to help you. Please tell me what's wrong...I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong!"

Harry sighed and unfurled from around his pillow.

"Hermione," he croaked, "I'm sorry, but-"

"Is it about Malfoy?" cut in Hermione.

Harry stared.

"How-" he began.

"Oh, Harry! Most of Gryffindor knows!" she cried.

"They WHAT?" yelped Harry.

"They know you're in love with Malfoy," she began.

"THEY KNOW **WHAT**?"

"And they know you've been sneaking around with him, and-"

"How?"

"Oh Harry, everyone figured it out! It was obvious! I mean, you sneaking out late at night and coming back looking completely debauched with post-shagged hair and that smug cat-that-just-got-the-cream look! Not to mention all the hickeys and bites and scratches you tried (and failed miserably) to hide! Then to top it all off, your fights with Malfoy became ridiculously full of innuendos and double-entendres! I mean, the glares you gave each other were just pure molten sex!"

Harry groaned miserably and hid his completely red face in his hands.

"It was kinda hot, actually..." said Hermione thoughtfully.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Harry, scandalized.

"What? Harry! I'm a hot-blooded woman, I'm only human and you and Malfoy are considered two of the hottest blokes in Hogwarts!" she cried.

Harry only gave a miserable moan of despair and pulled a pillow over his burning face.

"Oh for the love of-Harry! Stop being such a drama queen! It's not as bad as you think! In fact, everyone who knows, accepts it! Mind you, it did take Ron a little time to get over the shock!" said Hermione, sniggering a little bit too much to be appropriate about remembering about the look on Ron's face when he found out.

"Eh cont beliebe Won ohs!" came Harry's muffled wail.

"Eh?" said Hermione.

Harry took the pillow off of his face and glared at Hermione.

"I said, I can't believe Ron knows!" he said clearly.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of course he knows! He's not THAT dense!" she said in exasperation.

"Hey!" came Ron's voice from outside the dorm room's door, "I resent that!"

Hermione snickered. At Harry's stunned look, she rolled her eyes again.

"Oh don't look at me like that, Harry James Potter! I'm allowed to have a sense of humor and you know it!" she sniffed, mildly offended at his shocked demeanor.

"B-b-b-but-"

"Okay! Everyone get in here! Operation Win Over Draco Malfoy has officially begun!" said Hermione cheerfully.

Harry hid under his pillow again and refused to come out for the rest of the weekend.

-HPDM-

_"I breathe you in again just to feel you  
Underneath my skin  
Holding on to  
The sweet escape  
Is always laced with the  
Familiar taste of poison"_

**A/N: Please review and feel free to give me some constructive feedback! Constructive feedback in reviews make the world go round so don't be shy!**

**REVIEW!  
**

**-Reggie  
**


	4. Hermione's Interlude

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter. **

**Warning: Some hard language, and Slash (yaoi, shonen-ai), Femme-Slash (yuri, shoujo-ai) don't like, don't read. Also, this is mildly AU.  
**

**A/N: This chapter is a little different from the others, but all the same, I hope you like it!  
**

**Chapter Four: Hermione's Interlude  
**

_"__I tell myself  
That you're no good for me  
I wish you well  
But desire never leaves  
I could fight this  
'Til the end  
But maybe I don't want to win__"_

Hermione Granger growled in frustration as her book bag ripped open.

As she bent to pick up her spilled books, quills and parchment, she was surprised to find an extra pair of hands helping her.

"Thanks," said Hermione distractedly as the hands handed her her Arithmancy book.

Hermione looked up and gasped, staring, for in front of her, helping her gather her books was the most exquisite girl she had ever laid eyes on. Long, wavy platinum blonde hair, sweet gray doe eyes lined with sooty lashes, full pink pouting lips and a lovely oval face.

Hermione soon recognized the girl, a Slytherin in her year and a pureblood at that...Daphne Greengrass.

Hermione, of course, knew of the Greengrass sisters. After all, they were hailed as gorgeous women with their angelically ethereal looks, sharp as knives wit, creativity, intelligence and ambition. But where they were known for all of that, they were also known for being extremely shy. Hermione had only seen Astoria, who, while admittedly, was stunning, was no where near as womanly or mature as her elder sister. Astoria was a mere child compared to Daphne and Hermione was stunned to discover that she was more than a little attracted to Daphne.

Once the two girls finished gathering Hermione's books, Hermione stumbled to her feet and tried to repair her book bag with a murmured charm. It didn't work. Hermione stared at it, puzzled and tried to repair it again.

"It won't work," said Daphne in an unsure, but melodic voice.

Hermione looked at her in question and Daphne blushed.

"Why not?" asked Hermione curiously.

Daphne looked at her through her sooty lashes and Hermione became very aware that she was in a corridor alone with a beautiful girl.

"Because the book bag has a hex on it," said Daphne softly, "to break at the most inconvenient time possible."

"How do you know that?" said Hermione in shock.

"It has a magical aura..." said Daphne. At Hermione's puzzled look, she elaborated, "In some pureblood families, there's a gift that runs through the lineage, called Aura Empathy. It enables the person who has the gene to read magical auras around a person or object and to some extent, empathize...We're a form of Empath...my sister and I...Which is why we don't like crowds too much. There's too many auras and emotions and it overwhelms us, it almost hurts sometimes...Like during the war..." Daphne trailed off, before looking at the floor, "The Dark Lord tortured us by putting us into dungeon cells with people who were being crucio'd. It almost broke Astoria...If it weren't for Draco...I wouldn't have my sister right now..."

Hermione gazed at Daphne, stunned.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried, "Voldemort hurt everyone...even those on his side."

Daphne shook her head.

"We weren't on his side," said Daphne softly, "We were neutral...The Greengrass family has always been neutral in times of war...like the Zabini and Nott families. But the Dark Lord didn't like that...especially considering that my sister and I had powers that could 'potentially help the cause.' We weren't allowed the luxury of neutrality and when we refused to use our gift for his cause, he tortured us with the pain of others. When another is in pain in our proximity...it compels us to take on their pain so that they don't suffer as much...and if we do that...the pain is magnified...so in actuality...it was my sister and me who were being crucio'd into near insanity."

Tears filled Hermione's eyes.

"Oh my God..." she whispered, stumbling slightly, "I'm so sorry, I had no idea..."

Daphne reached out and steadied Hermione.

"It's alright, Hermione. There was nothing you could have done..." said Daphne softly.

Hermione looked at her in surprise.

"Since when have I been Hermione to you...?" said Hermione not unkindly.

Daphne faltered.

"Since Malfoy Manor..." she said quietly, averting her eyes, "My sister and I were both locked in the cell next to yours when you were being tortured by Bellatrix...That was the time Astoria nearly broke...we had been tortured that way many times...but not with a former classmate...never with a former classmate. They started threatening Tor...telling her that they'd do much worse to the girl she was in love with at Hogwarts...that they'd do unspeakable things to her...worse than they were doing to you...we BOTH nearly broke that night..."

Hermione was gobsmacked.

"How did you-" began Hermione hesitantly.

"How did we escape?" finished Daphne, "Draco saved us...he put a spell on us that made us seem like we were insane and therefore useless...when he was asked to dispose of us, he left us somewhere safe and removed the spell...if it weren't for him, we never would have come out of there alive."

Hermione was suddenly very ashamed of her formerly uncharitable thoughts and opinion of Slytherin house. She could see now that not all of them were bad...although she should have guessed it when Harry had started sneaking around with Malfoy, but somehow the thought had never crossed her mind. Hermione was startled back into reality when Daphne gave a soft cough.

"I know we've never been friendly before...but I'd like it if we could be friends," said Hermione softly.

Daphne blushed before sighing.

"I'd like that...but..." Daphne flushed again.

"But what?" prodded Hermione.

"I don't know if I can..." said Daphne. At Hermione's disappointed look she elaborated, "I like you too much to be appropriate, Hermione Granger...and I guess I'm a little afraid that if I'm too near to you...I might not be able to resist..."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione in surprise.

"My hugs might linger too long, my kisses might stray too close to your mouth, my hands may reach for places a friend shouldn't touch..." said Daphne, now blushing furiously.

Hermione's face flamed and she felt ready to flee in embarrassment...but Hermione Granger wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. She stood her ground.

Instead of running, she took a step closer to Daphne. Instead of being shy or embarrassed, she tried to be bold.

"And what if I don't mind?" she said clearly.

Daphne's shocked, but hopeful look made it worth it.

"If you don't mind...and I can kiss, touch and hold you...then I'd like very much to try that out right now, Hermione," said Daphne softly, eyes shining.

Hermione smiled.

"Do it," she whispered.

And with one smoldering look, Daphne gladly obliged.

As their lips met, Hermione melted and as Daphne cupped a breast and caressed Hermione's body through her clothes, Hermione felt as if she had died and gone to heaven...and that it was an angel touching her in such an intimate way, kissing her with such passion...holding her with such warmth.

_'I want this girl,' _thought Hermione dazedly, _'I want her to be mine and mine only.'_

And as Hermione resolved to make Daphne hers, what she didn't realize was that Daphne had been hers already for a long, long time.

Since before Malfoy Manor.

-HGDG-

_"I breathe you in again just to feel you  
Underneath my skin  
Holding on to  
The sweet escape  
Is always laced with the  
Familiar taste of poison"_

**A/N: Please review and feel free to give me some constructive feedback! Constructive feedback in reviews make the world go round so don't be shy!**

**REVIEW!  
**

**-Reggie  
**


	5. Astoria's Interlude

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter. **

**Warning: Some hard language, and Slash (yaoi, shonen-ai), Femme-Slash (yuri, shoujo-ai) don't like, don't read. Also, this is mildly AU.  
**

**A/N: This chapter is also a little different from the others, but all the same, I hope you like it!  
**

**Chapter Five: Astoria's Interlude  
**

_"__I tell myself  
That you're no good for me  
I wish you well  
But desire never leaves  
I could fight this  
'Til the end  
But maybe I don't want to win__"_

Astoria Greengrass was at a total loss...for she had just walked in on her sister and Hermione Granger passionately kissing in their underwear.

Granger, had of course, freaked out at Astoria seeing her in such a compromising position. But at the time, Astoria was way too traumatized about seeing her older sister nearly naked and engaging in VERY passionate activities to enjoy the view Hermione's barely clad body offered. And although Granger's body was very nice, it was another's body Astoria craved.

Which is why she was also at a total loss when she reached the prefects bathroom and found a very beautiful, but also very nude redhead in the tub.

But this time, instead of fleeing in horror, Astoria was transfixed at the tantalizing sight before her.

Ginevra Weasley...naked...how many times had Astoria desperately wished to be able to walk in on THAT?

Many, many, MANY times!

For Astoria had, since second year, been very much in love with one Ginevra Weasley.

Astoria was startled back into reality when she heard Ginny cough.

"Are you just going to stand there all day, or come in and take a bath?" asked Ginny with amusement apparent in her tone. Astoria blushed furiously and walked slowly into the room.

"Well? Aren't you going to take off your clothes and come in?" teased Ginny when Astoria faltered, still blushing.

Astoria flushed anew and shed her robes, fumbling with the buttons of her shirt, and nearly cried when she couldn't get it off.

Ginny, seeing the girl's agitation, took pity on her and said, "I can leave if you want."

Astoria started, before shaking her head.

"No, it's okay," she said softly.

"Then let me help," said Ginny kindly, feeling bad for teasing the cute Slytherin girl who seemed so nervous and shy.

Astoria's protest died on her lips when Ginny stood up.

Ginny's body was glorious and Astoria's mouth went dry.

Water ran in drops down from Ginny's long dark red hair to her perky milky white breasts and Astoria was captivated.

As Ginevra drew closer, her whole body was revealed and Astoria was rooted to the spot, staring in awed silence.

Nimble fingers reached for the buttons on Astoria's shirt and gently undid them. Soon Astoria's shirt was open and Ginny slipped it off her shoulders to fall where Astoria's robes had fallen. Her bra was next and Ginny quickly and efficiently unsnapped it and gently pulled it off. Soon Astoria was only clad in her skirt and panties and when Ginny removed her skirt and let it fall to the floor, Astoria became very aware that she was close to naked. As Ginny reached for Astoria's panties, Astoria was horrified to realize that her panties weren't exactly dry...they were soaked, in fact, for the erotic sight of a nude Ginny Weasley had been too much for her to handle. And when Ginny gently, but firmly tugged Astoria's panties down, Astoria had to close her eyes in mortification, waiting for the inevitable ridicule.

There was an awkward pause before Ginny giggled softly.

"Oh my...So this must be why you were so nervous and didn't try to stop me!" said Ginny, chuckling.

Astoria's face flamed.

"Although, I must admit, Daphne...I thought you had a thing for Hermione!" said Ginny in a slightly confused, but still amused voice.

Astoria's eyes popped open and stared at Ginny, who was still kneeling on the floor, gazing at her glistening thighs in amusement and...was that desire?

"B-but...I'm not Daphne..." said Astoria quietly.

Ginny's eyes snapped to Astoria's still flushing face and studied her carefully.

"No, you're not, are you? I see that now..." said Ginny, standing, "You're Astoria, aren't you? Hmm...now that I know, I don't know how I could have mistaken you for Daphne...you're more slender and petite...not to mention that your eyes are different. Hers are a lighter gray...yours are more stormy and have a little blue in them..."

Astoria nodded.

"A lot of people mix us up..." said Astoria softly, "We look so much alike, I guess."

Ginny nodded.

"You're prettier, though..." said Ginny.

At Astoria's shocked look, she blushed and said, "At least in my opinion, you are..."

Astoria stared before giving Ginny a sweet smile.

"Thanks Ginny," she said, grinning.

Ginny looked at her, surprised.

"Since when have Slytherins called Gryffindors by their first names?" asked Ginny.

Astoria averted her eyes.

"Since we realized that life is too short for silly feuds," whispered Astoria.

"Oh," said Ginny at a loss.

"Yeah."

"Astoria?" asked Ginny, hesitantly.

"Yes, Ginny?" responded Astoria.

"Am...am I the one you're in love with?" she asked unsurely.

At Astoria's stunned look, she elaborated.

"Hermione told me that you and Daphne were captured during the war and tortured...she said that the Death Eaters threatened you with the harm of a girl at Hogwarts who you were in love with...that they said they'd hurt her if you didn't cooperate. Hermione said that those threats really hurt you...and that you almost lost it...I was just wondering...if I'm that girl...'cause Hermione claims you're always staring at me, and that you definitely like me, and-"

Astoria cut her off by pulling her into her arms and claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.

When she pulled back for air, Astoria smiled.

"Yes, Ginny, I've been in love with you since second year, and yes, I almost broke when they threatened to hurt you, and yes, I do stare, you're so beautiful...and-" it was Ginny's turn to cut off Astoria with her lips and Astoria was all too glad to let her.

"Good..." said Ginny with a grin, "I'm glad."

As Ginny leaned in to kiss her again, Astoria once again became aware of their mutual nakedness.

"Um, Ginny?" said Astoria as Ginny kissed her neck.

Ginny grunted.

"Unless you want a very horny Empath ravishing you at this moment, I suggest we either stop or put some clothes on," said Astoria nervously.

But Ginny only laughed and said, "Bring it on!"

-AGGW-

_"I breathe you in again just to feel you  
Underneath my skin  
Holding on to  
The sweet escape  
Is always laced with the  
Familiar taste of poison"_

**A/N: Please review and feel free to give me some constructive feedback! Constructive feedback in reviews make the world go round so don't be shy!**

**REVIEW!  
**

**-Reggie  
**


	6. Ron's Interlude

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter. **

**Warning: Some hard language, and Slash (yaoi, shonen-ai), Femme-Slash (yuri, shoujo-ai) don't like, don't read. Also, this is mildly AU.  
**

**A/N: Since a few of you asked about Ron, here I have...  
**

**Chapter Six: Ron's Interlude**

_"__I tell myself  
That you're no good for me  
I wish you well  
But desire never leaves  
I could fight this  
'Til the end  
But maybe I don't want to win__"_

Ron Weasley was damned tired of adventures...

Especially since most of the adventures he'd been involved in almost killed him!

And the ones that weren't almost deadly, were humiliating instead.

Like the current predicament he found himself in.

Hermione had somehow convinced him to sneak into the Slytherin common room and try to question some of the Slytherins about Malfoy.

She had claimed they changed.

And Ron had believed her! After all...she was with a Slytherin (Daphne Greengrass) and so was Ginny (Astoria Greengrass)...so they must have changed...just a little at least...

But they hadn't! Not even a little.

Which was how Ron found himself tied to a chair in the Slytherin common room with Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott (who was eying him like a slab of delicious looking Honeyduke's chocolate!).

"Okay, Weasley," said Parkinson, grinning rather evilly, "Who sent you and what do you want?"

"I already told you! Hermione sent me! And I think you know what I want!" snapped Ron.

"Oh?" said Zabini innocently.

"Yes!"

"And what was it that you wanted? I'm not sure I know..." mocked Zabini.

Ron growled.

"Information!" he snarled, "I want to know if Malfoy is in love with Harry or if Harry is wasting his time pursuing Malfoy!"

"I wasn't aware that Potter was still interested," interjected Nott coolly, "Is he serious about Draco?"

Ron scowled.

"Of course he bloody well is! He's been moping ever since they stopped sneaking around! And when he WAS sneaking around with Malfoy, he was...happier, I guess...at least he was less cranky!"

Parkinson sniggered.

"So you want to know if our Draco loves Harry Potter?" said Parkinson, smiling a playful smile with an edge to it.

"Yes! SO WILL YOU PLEASE TELL ME ALREADY!" he screeched.

Parkinson's smile became feral.

"Okay..." she said.

"Pleas-wait, what?" said Ron, shocked.

"I said okay..." said Parkinson, "We'll tell you...IF you make out with Theo in front of the Great Hall and take him out on a date next Hogsmeade weekend."

"WHAT?" squawked Ron and Nott simultaneously.

"You heard me, Weasley, and shut up Theo, I'm doing you a favor. You've liked him for ages!"

"WHAT?" yelped Ron

"PANSY!" wailed Theodore Nott, mortified, "You didn't have to TELL him!"

"Oh pish posh, of course I did, darling!" she said, unconcernedly.

Nott snarled and drew his wand, pointing it at Parkinson.

"I swear to Merlin, Pansy, if you don't either call off this bargain or strike up a less humiliating one, I'll hex the pug nose off your fucking face!"

Pansy finally looked scared.

"Okay, okay!" she cried, "I'll call it off! Jeez!"

Nott lowered his wand.

"But..."

Nott raised it again.

"Weasley still has to kiss you...if not in the Great Hall, then right here, right now!" she said, smiling smugly.

Nott growled, about to throw a hex, when Ron said, "Fine! It's a deal!"

All three Slytherins turned to look at him incredulously.

Ron's face was set into a determined expression and Parkinson looked like the cat who swallowed the canary.

"Okay Weasley," she said grinning, "It's a deal, you make out with Theo with full on tongue and everything, and we'll tell you all we know about Draco concerning Potter."

"Deal."

"I'm going to untie you Weasley...but don't get any ideas, or you'll get hexed from here into next week, got it?" said Zabini menacingly.

Ron nodded grimly.

"_Finite._" he intoned.

"Come here, Nott," said Ron gruffly.

Nott, who had been staring at Ron with an intent expression on his face, snapped out of it and slowly walked over to stand in front of Ron.

Ron smirked and snagged Nott's waist before he tugged the smaller youth into his lap and claimed his lips with fiery passion.

Nott's eyes widened before they closed in bliss and he kissed back eagerly, sliding his small hands into Ron's flaming locks.

Ron, too, was lost.

Theo's lips were so soft and pliant beneath his and he had to admit, Theo WAS attractive! Light caramel colored brown hair, hazel eyes and pale skin...delicate features, finely boned and slender...he was slightly effeminate but also deliciously male.

Ron's tongue traced Theo's bottom lip and Theo moaned softly before gladly opening his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance before Theo surrendered and Ron explored Theo's moist warm cavern, savoring the sweet taste of him. Their kissing soon became decidedly more naughty and as Ron suckled on Theo's tongue, his hands began to roam Theo's body, cupping his shapely arse and pulling him against Ron's pelvis.

Theo's eyes widened, Ron's erection felt HUGE!

Theo's train of thought, however was cut short when Ron began to kiss and suck on Theo's neck.

_'This is so unfair! How is it that my first time kissing him, he finds my weakness almost immediately!'_ thought Theo dazedly as he whimpered and cried out in pleasure as Ron began to nibble his collarbone.

_'Time to get even!' _thought Theo as he thrust his hand down Ron's pants.

Ron threw his head back and moaned loudly.

"Not fair!" he growled as Theo began to slowly pump his leaking cock.

Theo only smiled seductively and continued.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now!" moaned Ron, before he frantically shoved his and Theo's pants down. Lubrication charms were muttered and Ron slid into Theo with a low groan.

Theo whimpered in slight pain and Ron kissed him softly before stroking Theo's slightly flaccid member back into hardness.

When Theo began to moan, Ron took it as his cue to start guiding Theo up and down his cock.

As Theo rode Ron, Ron began to hit his sweet spot over and over again. It was soon all over and both boys cried out each other's names as they came violently.

Theo collapsed against Ron and rested his head against Ron's neck, panting hard.

"Enjoy yourselves?" came a slightly familiar voice.

Ron and Theo sprang apart and a low chuckle reached their ears.

Out of the shadows came a gorgeous dark complected woman with gray green eyes and a sensual sashay.

"Pro-professor DeLuna!" came Theo's mortified voice, "how long have you been there!"

"Long enough," giggled the young professor.

Both boys faces flamed as they realized that they had just fucked in a public common room where anyone could see them...speaking of which...

"Where's Pansy and Blaise?" asked Theo curiously.

"Oh, they left a long time ago!" said Professor DeLuna cheerfully.

"Wait..." said Ron, "Aren't you that new Muggle Studies professor from the States?"

"The one and only!" she chirped, "I'm also the new Slytherin Head of House!"

Ron stared.

"But...you're...nice!" he cried in shock.

"Why thank you!" she said, smiling.

"You forgot conniving, manipulative and sneaky!" said Theo darkly.

Ron looked at the Professor nervously, but she only laughed.

"You're damned right I'm all that, Theodore! Now don't you forget it!" she giggled before turning and sashaying from the room.

"Your professor is weird!" said Ron, bewildered.

"She's American, what did you expect?"

-RWTN-

_"I breathe you in again just to feel you  
Underneath my skin  
Holding on to  
The sweet escape  
Is always laced with the  
Familiar taste of poison"_

**A/N: Was it just me, or did the Professor remind you of anyone? XD**

**REVIEW!  
**

**-Reggie  
**


	7. How It All Started

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter. Although I DO claim sole credit for Professor DeLuna...XD  
**

**Warning: Some hard language, and Slash (yaoi, shonen-ai), Femme-Slash (yuri, shoujo-ai) don't like, don't read. Also, this is mildly AU.  
**

**A/N: Just in case you guys didn't get the joke, Professor DeLuna's character is based on my own personality...People think I act like a Gryffindor, but inside, I'm an evil Slytherin...Just like her! Hehe, a snake in lion's clothing! WHEEEEEEEE! XD  
**

**Chapter Seven****: How It All Started**

Draco remembered how it all started of course.

Unlike most people who started fucking because they _liked_ each other, Draco and Potter had started fucking because they needed release.

Draco didn't expect to get addicted...nor did he expect to actually_...care_ for Potter! Draco shuddered at the thought.

It started with a fight.

It had been at the beginning of their "eighth" year, the year they were supposed to take in place of the seventh year they had missed, and Potter, being the idiot he was, started the fight.

"Here's your wand, Malfoy," he'd said, hesitantly handing Draco's old wand to him as if Draco would bite.

Draco just looked at the wand distastefully and then looked back at Potter with equal distaste.

"Isn't this the wand you killed the Dark Lunatic with?" he sneered.

Potter nodded.

"I don't want it..." said Potter quietly.

"Why?" demanded Draco.

"Because!" snapped Potter, "Just...because."

Draco rolled his eyes at Potter's unhappy expression.

"Oh, save the noble hero act for someone who gives a fuck!" snarled Draco, exasperated with Wonder Boy's "Woe-is-moi" attitude.

"Fuck you, Malfoy!" growled Potter furiously, "I didn't _have_ to return your wand to you!"

"Then why did you?"

"Because I thought you would want it back!" seethed Potter, "My mistake!"

And with that, Potter turned and began to walk away.

Draco didn't like being walked away from...so without thinking (something entirely out of character for a Slytherin), he grabbed Potter's wrist and yanked him back, causing Potter to stumble into Draco's chest.

"Let. Go." hissed Potter.

"No," said Draco smugly, keeping a firm hold on Potter's wrist.

"Malfoy," he said warningly.

"Potter," said Draco in a mock-pleasant tone.

"Don't tempt me, Malfoy!" snarled Potter.

Draco, however, did not heed Potter's warning and instead, squeezed Potter's wrist painfully.

Suddenly, without warning, Potter lashed out, grabbed a fistful of Draco's shirt and kissed him hard.

The kiss was rough and punishing and Draco was shocked into stillness. Before he could regain his composure, however, Potter let go and shoved him away.

"Fuck you, Malfoy!" was all he said before he fled.

-HPDM-

Draco remembered the week following the incident. The bewilderment, the horrifying realization that Potter wasn't bad looking, and the confusion of the conflicting desires.

Finally, Draco came to the conclusion that Potter was horny and just wanted to fuck...which was surprisingly fine by Draco, who had grudgingly admitted to himself that fucking Potter might be fun. He certainly could do worse!

So a few weeks after the Incident, Draco approached Potter with a proposition.

"Potter," said Malfoy pleasantly as he stopped Potter in the hallway, where he was, surprisingly unaccompanied by the other two parts of the Golden Trio.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" said Potter warily.

Draco smirked.

"I have a little proposition for you, Potter," he drawled, gazing at Potter with an intentness that made Harry uneasy.

"What is it?" asked Harry uneasily.

With a dangerous smirk, Draco's hand suddenly lashed out and snagged Harry's waist.

"This past week, I've had a perpetual hard on, Potter...and I want you to fix it...NOW!" At Harry's wide eyed look, he elaborated "Don't get me wrong...I still don't like you...But...we ARE two horny teenage boys with raging libidos...I need release and I suspect you need it too...what better way than to fuck someone you hate and will never develop feelings for? So what do you say, Potter? You wanna fuck me, or are you too scared?"

Harry, who had been looking shell shocked at first, now looked angry.

"Fuck you, Malfoy!" he growled as he pulled Draco closer and harshly claimed his lips.

"With pleasure!" taunted Malfoy before he became lost in the sensations of Potter's lips and hands.

**AN: Sorry about the wait! Senior year is BRUTAL! D:**

**Anywhoo, please review and tell me if you want more! If I get three or more reviews, I will update again TODAY!**

**Thanks!**


	8. How It All Started Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter. Although I DO claim sole credit for Professor DeLuna...XD  
**

**Warning: Some hard language, and Slash (yaoi, shonen-ai), Femme-Slash (yuri, shoujo-ai) don't like, don't read. Also, this is mildly AU (As in, Fred Weasley is alive along with Remus and Sirius-who came back from the veil...Tonks is still dead, though XD).**

**Chapter Eight: How It All Started Pt. 2**

**_-Flashback-_**

Harry didn't know exactly when he had started finding Malfoy attractive, but he knew when the temptation became too much for him to handle.

It had been the day when he had tried to return Malfoy's wand to him...and Malfoy had, predictably, acted like a bastard...and Harry...kissed him.

_'I'm SUCH an idiot!'_ thought Harry angrily, _'WHY the HELL did I KISS him! What demon from hell could have possessed me to make me DO such a STUPID thing? Grrr!'_

But then, to Harry's utter shock, Malfoy had...had..._propositioned _him!

And Harry had accepted...and fucked Malfoy.

Which was currently what Harry was still trying to wrap his head around.

The thought, _'Hey! I fucked Draco Malfoy!'_ hadn't yet sunk in, but Harry knew that when it did, there would be hell to pay.

But the next time Harry saw Malfoy, the temptation to fuck him again had once again, been too much for him to handle.

And after fucking him almost every night for two weeks, Harry knew he had a BIG problem. Stupid sexy Malfoy.

It wasn't Harry's fault that the thought of Malfoy writhing underneath him gave him a hard on! It wasn't Harry's fault that the notion of having the arrogant, proud prat on his hands and knees, taking it up the arse was so damn sexy, it almost made Harry jizz in his pants! And it certainly wasn't Harry's fault that Malfoy had a damn attractive and tight arse! Nope, uh uh, not his fault at ALL! It was TOTALLY Malfoy's fault that Harry couldn't keep his hands off of him for more than twenty-four hours at a time. It was also Malfoy's fault that Harry had to sometimes take Malfoy more than one time a night.

"Psst! Malfoy!" hissed Harry.

"Potter? What are you-Mmmfrg!" said Malfoy as Harry pulled him into a dingy broom closet and did wicked things to him.

In no time at all, Malfoy was nude, on his hands and knees and prepared. Harry slid into him with a low groan and began to thrust in and out with quick snaps of his hips, pumping Malfoy's leaking cock in his hand. And as both of them came with muffled screams, Harry realized, with horror, that he was addicted to Malfoy.

Well fuck.

**AN: Sorry about the wait! Had a bit of a crisis yesterday and I couldn't update again...but yeah...****If I get three or more reviews, I will update tomorrow! I promise!**

**Thanks!**

**-Reggie**


	9. Plotting

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Slash, sex, the usual, blah fuckity blah.**

**Chapter Nine: ****Plotting**

"Okay guys," whispered Hermione urgently, "So now, thanks to Ron, we know that Malfoy is about as depressed as Harry...but unlike Harry, Malfoy won't even ADMIT that he loves Harry! His friends, though, seem to KNOW for sure that he does, got it everyone?"

The gathered Gryffindors and Ravenclaw (Luna Lovegood) nodded and listened intently.

"Now...our job is to get them to admit that they love one another to each other..." she continued, "Which is going to be hard as fuck, but we gotta do it! Now does anyone have any ideas?"

"Well..." said Neville Longbottom nervously, "I hear Malfoy is really jealous from what people say...They say he's crazy possessive too...maybe...if we...I don't know...made it seem like Harry was interested in someone else, he'd...crack?"

"Excellent idea, Neville!" beamed Hermione.

"But...who is to be Harry's fake love interest?" said Dean Thomas, worriedly.

"Yeah," said Ron, "It can't be just anyone, it has to be someone who knows about all this and will play along..."

"Hmm," said Hermione thoughtfully, "Well me and Ginny are out of the question, we're taken and by Slytherins, no less...Ron? What about you?"

Ron went red and mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?" said Hermione, "I didn't catch that Ron..."

Ron looked up, tomato red and said, "I said, Theo would kill me! I have a date with him this Saturday at Hogsmeade. Plus he's a Slytherin too and surely, he's told Malfoy by now about our date...he was, uh, a bit thrilled...since he's liked me for quite a while..." said Ron, still blushing but looking very pleased as well.

"Oh," said Hermione, blinking in surprise, "I guess...uh, that's a no go then. What about you, then, Seamus? I know you're gay...would you be willing to be Harry's pretend boyfriend?"

Seamus looked away and went pink.

"Oh no!" groaned Dean, "Not another Gryffindor with a Slytherin crush! And I thought _I _was bad!"

"Wait," said Hermione, eyes narrowing, "Who do _you _like who's in Slytherin, Dean?"

Dean's dark skin went even darker.

"Pansy Parkinson," he said, smiling dreamily.

"And you, Seamus?" demanded Hermione.

"Blaise Zabini," sighed Seamus in rapture.

Hermione stared in shock, before she shrieked with laughter.

"Oh Merlin!" she choked, "Aren't we a sorry bunch! A whole bloody LOAD of us in love with Slytherins and most of them our gender as well! Except for you, of course, Dean. You're straighter than an arrow. And you too, Neville."

Dean nodded, chuckling.

"Well then...That only leaves two of us...Neville? I know you're straight, but...?"

"Oh no...Millicent's the only one for me...she's grown into a beauty, that one," said Neville, smiling softly, "She's very sweet too, for a Slytherin, even though she used to be mean in her earlier years. She likes herbology...and she loves cats...did you know that, Hermione?"

Ron choked on his own spit before he began to laugh hysterically. Hermione glared at him in warning, but Ron only laughed harder.

"What?" said Neville in confusion, "What did I say?"

"Nevermind that, Neville...Ron's just being a prat...Ron...Oh, _honestly_! It's not that funny! It was an _accident_! Ron! _Silencio!_" said Hermione, finally sick of Ron's laughter. Ron yelled at her wordlessly in indignation, but Hermione only smirked smugly, twirling her wand in her hands, before sighing.

"Well who will be Harry's pretend love interest then?" she lamented.

"I'll do it," said Luna dreamily, "The nargles wouldn't like it if Harry and Draco didn't get together...they do quite enjoy love...hence their hiding in mistletoe...they're voyeurs, those little guys...but nevermind that! The nargles will help me in my quest...and if I must be Harry's false love interest, the nargles will make it believable. Beware of the crumple horned snorkacks, though! They hate love! But Harry already destroyed their leader, so they shouldn't be too much of a problem...anyways, I'll do it."

Hermione looked dubious, before sighing, resolving herself to the inevitable.

"Okay..." she said, "Then let's do this!"

**-HPDM-**

**AN: Hey! It's me again! Sorry for the epically long wait! I was in the hospital and then I got sick and school got in the way...and ugh...just...life...**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will be updating ASAP, considering I've already started writing chapter ten!**

**Anywhoo, three or more reviews and I will type FASTER! SO KEEP EM COMING! REVIEWS MAKE THE REVIEW MONSTER IN ME HAPPY! SO DON'T BE SHY AND REVIEW! lol**

**-Reggie**


	10. Memories and Dreams

**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter. Although I DO claim sole credit for Professor DeLuna...XD  
**

**Warning: Some hard language, and Slash (yaoi, shonen-ai), Femme-Slash (yuri, shoujo-ai) don't like, don't read. Also, this is mildly AU.**

**Chapter Ten: Memories and Dreams**

_Draco gripped the row in front of him tightly, his knuckles turning white under the pressure when the Hungarian Horntail roared in rage as Harry Potter flew around it tantalizingly._

'Oh God, oh God, oh god!' _thought Draco as Potter narrowly missed being burned to a crisp by the dragon's vicious flames. The girls in the audience screamed as the dragon nearly bit Potter in half and Draco had to stifle a scream of his own when he saw the dragon's horned tail whack into Potter's shoulder, sending him a few feet back. Draco had never been so terrified in his entire life...and he had to close his eyes in fright, sure that Potter would die._

'Wait...why do I care if he dies? Shouldn't I be relishing this?'_ mused Draco. He soon got the answer to his question. Harry Potter flew overhead, his cheeks flushed, green eyes sparkling brightly, and his unruly hair made even more unruly by the wind that was blowing through it. Draco's heart stopped and he could have sworn time slowed._

'He's too beautiful to die...'_ thought Draco dazedly in awe. It was that moment when Draco knew, and accepted that Harry James Potter meant more to him than he had EVER believed he could. But that moment was not to last and as time sped up and chaos once again returned, Draco came back to his senses briefly. But that too, was soon forgotten in his terror._

_"NO!"__ Draco__ screamed as the dragon cornered Harry and flames began to spew forth from it's gnashing maw. Draco was sure Harry was going to die..._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HARRY!" screamed Draco as he woke from the nightmare that was a memory as well. He bolted up, breaths coming in large sobbing gasps and tears blurring his vision. When Draco calmed enough, he recognized Theo and Blaise's faces gazing at him in concern. Blaise jumped up and poured Draco a glass of water from the jug sitting on his bedside table and handed it to him, while Theo handed Draco a handkerchief to dry his face on. Draco took both in silent gratitude and dried the tears and such from his face and drank the water that was offered to him.

When he had visibly pulled himself together, Theo and Blaise exchanged glances and sighed simultaneously.

"Draco..." said Blaise softly, "Enough is enough...I don't know why you're being so stubborn, but I think it's time you stop denying your feelings for Potter, and go to him!"

Theo nodded.

"You should know by now that you can't function properly with him just ignoring you...It's driving you mad, Draco, the way he won't even acknowledge you anymore and it's starting to show...we know you're scared...hell, with all you've been through, who _wouldn't_ be scared! But, Draco...some things in life are worth the risk...they're worth fighting for...and we can tell just by seeing the way you look at Potter, that for you, he's worth fighting for. You love him. Draco...just admit it!"

Draco shook his head in denial, tears starting to well up in his eyes once again.

"No, no, no...I can't...I just can't!" he whimpered.

Blaise and Theo exchanged glances again.

"Well...I guess we have no choice but to tell him, then?" said Theo, still looking at Blaise.

Blaise nodded sadly.

"Tell me what?" said Draco warily, growing more suspicious of the looks Blaise and Theo were giving each other by the moment.

"Loony Lovegood asked Potter out," blurted Theo.

"She WHAT?" screeched Draco.

Both Blaise and Theo winced at the shrillness in Draco's voice.

"When?" he demanded.

"Yesterday..." said Blaise, trailing off.

"And what did Potter say?"

"Nothing yet...he's waiting..." said Theo softly.

"For what?" asked Draco, hopefully.

"Well..." said Theo hesitantly.

"About that..." chuckled Blaise nervously.

"What? I swear to Merlin, if you guys don't tell me now, I'll hex you both into next week!" shrieked Draco.

"Well we kinda told Potter you might still be interested and to wait a while before he said yes to Loony!" said Theo in a rush.

It took a minute to sink into Draco's muddled brain. But when it did...a look of dawning realization grew on Draco's face, then slowly darkened.

"You. Did. What." said Draco in an eerily deathly quiet voice.

"Before you kill us, Potter did say that he's hoping for you to tell him this Sunday whether or not he can ever be with you, because you're the one he REALLY wants and that if you just gave him a chance to show you how much he could care for you, you'd understand..." said Theo quickly.

Draco's expression of murderous rage softened.

"He said all that?" he asked curiously.

"Pretty much..." said Blaise.

Draco sat still for a while, contemplating the information in his mind, turning it over slowly.

Blaise and Theo looked at him expectantly.

Draco sighed in resignation before looking up.

"You're not going to give up until I give him a chance, are you?" he said wearily.

"Nope," said Theo.

"No way in hell!" said Blaise, "After all...despite how much you deny it, Potter makes you happy, and we want you happy."

Draco sighed again.

"Fine. Where did the git want to meet on Sunday?"

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated lately...I've been working hard in school trying to get all my credits and graduate on time!**

**Anyways, REVIEW!  
**


End file.
